thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey (TV Series)
Mickey is a character and a survivor of the outbreak who first appears in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a survivor in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Mickey was recruited by Eric, he was alone in the woods, ignorant on how to survive. His parents had been killed by walkers. Mickey struggled to fit into Alexandria until he met Lucas. Lucas never seemed very interested in getting to know Mickey, but he eventually came to care about him. Mickey always looked up to Lucas and in return, Lucas kept him safe but didn't open up to him that much. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Mickey first appears with Lucas, Nicholas and Aiden to go on a quick practice run for Glenn, Noah and Tara. Lucas joins along only so he can get a chance to meet the new people, it is revealed Mickey is a supply runner with Nicholas and Aiden. Nicholas and Aiden tie up a walker as a "pre-game ritual". Lucas doesn't seem to care, and Mickey has no reaction. Glenn and Tara, however, are against it, thinking it as stupid. They find that the walker is gone, Lucas is unsurprised and says they should leave, but Aiden is convinced on finding it. They lure the walker back to them and try to grab it, Tara grabs a hold of it and Aiden tells her to hold on to it. Lucas then steps in, trying to save Tara but Mickey fires a bullet into Lucas' leg on accident and he falls to the ground. Lucas is furious at him and Mickey apologizes numerous times. Mickey then helps Lucas to the infirmary. "Forget" Mickey enters the infirmary to apologize to Lucas once again. Lucas doesn't want to hear it. Rosita enters to check on him too, as she is Pete's assistant. Lucas asks for Mickey to give him and Rosita a minute. Later, Mickey attends the party welcoming the new arrivals. "Spend" Mickey goes on the supply run with Nicholas, Aiden, Glenn, Tara, Noah, and Eugene. He does not make much effort to help Aiden, and he manages to slip out the building while Glenn, Noah and Nicholas are trapped in the revolving doors. Mickey finds Eugene and Glenn near the van after Glenn punches Nicholas several times. Mickey returns to Alexandria with them. "Try" Lucas talks to Mickey about the run. He is already aware of what happened, but acts like he doesn't know in order for Mickey to admit to it himself. He eventually doesn't, Lucas angrily smacks him over the knee with a wrench, yelling at him that he had a chance to come clean and tell the truth. Lucas then says he's done with Mickey, making it clear that he doesn't want to see him again. Season 6 "First Time Again" Mickey is seen visiting Lucas while they are setting up the plan for the walker herd. Lucas immediately makes it clear that he doesn't want to talk to him. Mickey offers to help him, but Lucas just refuses and tells him to help someone else. Mickey walks away, which leaves Lucas looking a little regretful but he shakes the feeling and continues his work. "JSS" Mickey first appears running from the Wolves. He saves Russell from being killed by a wolf. Later, he meets up with Lucas. He ends up saving Lucas from a wolf, but dies in the process. In his final moments, he asks Lucas if he did good, and Lucas tells him that he did, then helps him to the infirmary. He later finds out that Mickey didn't make it. Tara apologizes, Lucas sighs heavily, and merely says, "Me too." Killed Victims * A Few Members of the Alexandria Safe-Zone (Caused, Alongside Aiden Monroe and Nicholas) * An unnamed Wolf Appearances Trivia